


what you were about to say

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confession, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Bonus Day: Confession.Callum wondered what Rayla was about to tell him the day he understood the sky arcanum.





	what you were about to say

Callum put his bag onto the floor of the inn, right next to his bed to not forget it in the morning. Zym was already happily asleep at the foot end, squeaking in his sleep while flapping his wings. Rayla was currently unpacking at the other side of the room. It had cost them quite a bit more for a room with two beds, but one would have just been awkward.

 

But it was worth it, to finally spend a night indoors, which an open fireplace that warmed the walls. It was cozy, and Callum remembered how much he had missed a real bed.

 

They had entered Xadia just a few days ago and this little village had been a blessing.

 

It was also nice to finally remove his hood and those four fingered gloves to pretend to be an elf.

 

Yes, they deserved some rest, and now, Callum was alone with Rayla. Ever since he had woken up understanding the sky arcanum, he could get her face out of his head, how she held him tight and looked into his eyes, ready to say something, only to change the subject when she realized he was awake.

 

He had to know what she had meant, the question had pained him, and this was the perfect time.

 

He had probably interpreted the entire thing wrong, but he could only hope.

 

So, he took a deep breath.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“Hey Rayla, can we talk?” he asked, voice almost breaking. He was more nervous than he thought.

 

She nodded.

 

“Sure Callum. What’s it about?”

 

“Back when I understood the sky arcanum, you held me. You tried to say something but stopped once you saw I was awake. What did you mean to say?”

 

Immediately, he saw Rayla’s cheeks darken, blushing in a purple shade. She was nervous.

 

“I was going to say that I can’t lose you, because I love you. I couldn’t think about a world without you.”

 

“Love me? As in love love?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yeah. I made this awkward, didn’t I?”

 

Callum shook his head.

 

“Not at all. That was the answer I had been hoping for. I was to scared to confess myself, that’s why I asked you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”


End file.
